1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a transmission for a tractor, and more particularly to a transmission for a tractor capable of realizing forward/reverse 16-speed while having a compact structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, agricultural tractors are provided with a transmission, which includes a main transmission unit and a sub-transmission unit connected thereto in series. The main transmission unit serves to control forward/reverse movement and the speed change of the tractor, and the sub-transmission unit serves to further control the speed change to accelerate/decelerate after the control by the main transmission unit.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional tractor 10 includes at its front wheel 11 side an engine 20 the power of which is transmitted to a rear wheel 12 through a transmission 30. A working device 40 is mounted to the rear wheel 12 side so as to implement various works.
The conventional transmission for tractor is driven with tens of horsepower. It however has a problem in that since a forward/reverse clutch unit is positioned at an input shaft, a top position of the transmission, so that a driver's footboard must necessarily protrude so due to the arrangement structure, causing inconvenience in driving operation. In addition, another problem is caused in that because of very complex structure of the transmission, upon getting out of order in the transmission, it is troublesome and time-consuming to repair the transmission.